last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rosepheonix/ADVICES I'D GIVE MYSELF
Hey reader! Just a brief introduction/a handy disclaimer I'd consider myself quite a newbie when it comes to playing LDoE, but ever since I started playing back in May 23, 2019, getting to level 72 has given be quite a number of tips and tricks that may be helpful for other people. It's just recently, specifically last June 8, that I decided to do some research on stuff in the game. Yes, that's how badly I didn't want to get spoiled, but I badly wanted to know where I could find batteries and get my radio tower completed already. ;( But yeah, the things I'll be sharing here are based on my personal experiences along with some sarcasm to add a bit of fun here! :> (And due to my forgetfulness, these are not in any way in order, so just follow through and enjoy reading anyways! Hahahaha ;3 WHERE THE FUN BEGINS Obviously in your base. It gave me a rush of guilt to realize that I've got all the trees on my base out of mere boredom, but if you're just as sentimental, understand that there are other forests to gather logs from. And if you don't clear up the trees in your base early in the game, who knows if you'd be able to make use of them last minute, in case of emergency. 'YOW BUT BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE TOO, LET ME TELL YOU ABOUT YOUR CHARACTER!' *Your character can get hungry and thirsty. Depending on your skill level, the speed of the rates get shorter, but all I can truly advice you is to collect berries. '''These small relievers can work magic especially while roaming for resources. I'll go on more details later on. *For starters, I'm sure you'll recognize the open spot for a weapon, namely that one box with a gun symbol upon opening the bag. Well, lemme tell you that that's not the only weapon you can carry. *In case of uncertainties and second thoughts of the lifeline of your weapon, carry an extra one in the extra pocket provided. *Additionally, I had only learned later on, but apparently you can also put food in the extra pocket. Or any of the aid you have. Could this mean unlimited life?! Yes, depends on how well you can be tactical. COLLECTING RESOURCES LOGS *Before I start, let's make the discussion easy by using shorter terms for the locations: Pine Bushes (green threat) = green zone, Pine Grove (yellow threat) = yellow zone, and Pine Wood (red threat) = red zone. *You can find pine logs in the forests and chop them off using a normal hatchet. However, if you decide to take a risk and head to the red zone, you better carry at least one iron hatchet with so that you can get oak logs as well, no matter how little you could only find. After all, they are pretty rare. *If you're running low on logs, pine logs specifically, make sure you '''make up your mind on what you need. '''This means, choose wisely of your resources to collect, so that you won't end up wasting your energy. Prioritize what you need, e.g. heading to the green zone, chopping wood, opening loot boxes and taking the ones you '''badly '''need. Then again, as a beginner with barely having level 2 walls, you've got to make sure to carry as much as you can even if it means needing to watch the number of ads just to collect resources faster in a shorter period of time. LIMESTONE *With all due respect to these cool guys, I must admit that occasionally there will be excessive resource for this one. And that's why you have to faithfully decide as to '''when you really need them. Having extra resources would be useful, only if that item is hard to find. IRON ORE *Again, choose to focus on what you really need! If you head to the Limestone Ridge, Limestone Cliffs, and Limestone Spires, alwaays remember that the higher the threat, the riskier it gets. So just a quick advice? Focus on what you really need in the place so that in case you'd need to take a quick exit, you wouldn't go home empty handed. PLANT FIBER *Oh my goodness. To start with, imagine my shock in finding out that I could easily make ropes out of these! No, I actually did hope I could and if it weren't for my desperation in googling for possible locations, I probably wouldn't have known I was right that "the tanning rack should be capable of making ropes out of these plant fibers!" *'If you manage to collect so much,' you could also make "a piece of cloth" in case zombies haven't been so generous in giving you any... it's kind of impractical, but if you've got too much and don't know what to do with it, head to the sewing machine and make some. And just reminding you that thick fabric can be created with two pieces of cloth, hun! SEEDS *Oh dear. Don't make the same sad mistake I used to make in the early times of the game. I didn't exactly take these for granted, but I did choose to leave it behind in scarcity of storage for more important items. *Don't take these soon-to-be-carrots-when-planted-in-a-garden-bed lightly because this future carrot stew (upon being cooked in a campfire) can work wonders especially when you're in a field with bigger zombies. It replenishes loads of your life and fulfills your hunger mostly. But most of all, it's tender, delicious, and gluten-free. ''You could never go wrong with these helpful buddies of yours! *Plus, getting them could be quite easy as long as you have... seed = 2 carrots + log/charcoal = 2 carrot stews = 20 something health? Heh, can't quite remember. BERRIES *'Your best friend in the field.' Make sure to collect them so that you could easily gain back the life you lose upon battling with zombies or fellow players! TIPS & TRICKS WHEN PLAYING IN THE FIELD 'Know your purpose.' 1. In the beginning part of the game, I'd suggest you take the most you can, but when you start to realize that you've got enough resources, set your priorities. 2. Hold on to the beneficiary that some places are time limited which means you could come and go as you please with an unlimited number of times, depending on your energy of course. So these are the places you ought to take round-trips no matter how redundant its resources are. That way your time being isn't wasted in dealing with the enemies in that field before the place closes and restarts your progress. 3. Personally, I choose to deal with the zombies in the field first so that I could just leave my player to auto collect resources for me. However, I find this quite risky for two reasons: *Believe it or not, there are a number of friendly players (the unfriendly ones may be AI, so you better watch out). Once you hit that auto, your own player starts to attach everything in its way (ironically except for deers, turkeys, or foxes haha I guess they only attack those that could possibly hit back) which means, even players that are just casually collecting resources get involved. I don't like bothering these other players and that's why I'd rather not use the auto if it can be helped. *It collects resources you don't need. Buuut I've found a fun hack to this. If you've decided to only collect logs, make sure you split the number of logs you already have to be able to take up all the slots and therefore avoid your character picking up things you really don't need. 'Know your enemy.''' 1. G￼iven that weapons are kind of hard to get a hold of (referring to the stronger ones such as guns and bigger weapons that require a lot of materials for completion), make sure that you identify the importance of carrying certain items. 2. Speaking of items, back on the tip of utilizing your pockets, you can always have the choice to put an alternative weapon or healing items there. Here are some combinations I use, from simple to complicated: *spear + makeshift bat/skull crusher/berries *machete/baseball bat/pipe + paddle/saw blade mace/hockeyw(tstk/road sign *any of the weapons mentioned in the second bullet + katakana *any weapon + gun *saw blade mace + carrot stew *any gun + carrot stew *saw blade mace + carrot stew (to be continued) Category:Blog posts